Too Late
by Thee Britty
Summary: One-Shot for Snap DDT. CODYxBECKYxTED JR.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Becky owns herself and I think she owns Cody and vice versa. She might own Ted Jr.**

**Author's Note: So this is for Becky (Snap DDT) just because she's awesome. Yup...so are you Dom (I know I'm supposed to update My Mistake but it has to be perrrrfect). So Becky, I hope you likessssssssss. You might get another one like this...too. Well this pairing... Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

For the longest time it was only Cody that she could think of but then _he_ had to come along just when her relationship with Cody was kicking off. She liked Cody; like _really_ liked him. She was content with the relationship that was blossoming with Cody. It was a _good_ thing. Like one of the warm, tingly sensations you get when you see a baby but the minute he debuted on RAW, she was intrigued by him. Of course, she didn't really want to ruin her relationship that she had with Cody but she couldn't help but watch him every time that he was around.

"Becky? Rebecca," Cody said, waving his hand in front of his girlfriend's face.

Yes, this was one of those times that her gaze was reflected on _him_, Ted DiBiase Jr. or Little Ted, as she liked to refer to him. She used to be careful when she was gazing at him but over the past few weeks since he had been around, the gazes became not so subtle anymore.

"Huh? Oh, sorry what?" she asked, finally snapping her gaze away from Little Ted.

"Your mind has been in space for the past couple weeks, something wrong Becky?" he asked as he took a drink of his water and relaxed back in the chair.

She was secretly thinking yes that she wanted Little Ted but couldn't possibly do anything about it.

"No, I guess I just have something on my mind," she shrugged it off.

Cody would fall for it; he always did. It was like some sort of ritual or something. It wasn't that he was boring or not hot because he was hot and definitely not boring but something about Little Ted had Becky captivated by him.

"Well, I have to go meet Bob by the guerilla, you'll be fine here?" Cody asked as he watched his girlfriend.

"Cody, babe, I'm not a child but go have fun; I'll be sure to catch your match on one of the monitors," she sighed.

She gave her boyfriend a kiss as he walked out of the cafeteria and she was left alone to watch Little Ted and she would have been alone if her smart ass brother, Ken hadn't chosen to sit beside her and just so happened to catch who she had been staring at; he wasn't so gullible as the young Rhodes was.

"Oooh, new man candy? All ready some rocky patches in the relationship, sis?" Ken asked as he glanced over at Ted Jr.

"Shut up, Ken and I was just trying to see the time," she muttered.

"Sure you were," he commented as he tipped the chair back onto two legs. "So does Rhodes know about the new man candy?"

"I told you, Ken; I was trying to see the clock," she insisted again.

Ken laughed and kept the chair tilted back on the two legs of the chair. He glanced around the room then smirked to himself when he saw it located behind Becky. He raised his water bottle up to his mouth and took a drink as he looked around the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah, sis?" he asked.

"Yes, Ken," she sighed and rested her forehead against the table.

"Then how come the clock's behind you and the new man candy is where you were looking?" Ken smirked.

Becky stood up and with one swift motion, kicked the back leg of the chair, making Ken fall backwards in the chair. She smirked as she walked out of the cafeteria and walked to the guerilla to watch Cody's match.

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

Cody walked through the curtain, a scowl on his face. He had just lost and Becky was standing there waiting for him. She went to hug him but he just pushed her away and kept walking towards the locker room. Becky sighed and followed her boyfriend.

"Cody, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just had to fucking job to Randy Orton again," he yelled once they were in the locker room.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh as she watched him pack his bag.

"Yeah whatever," Cody muttered even though that was not the reason for his being upset.

Becky frowned a little. This wasn't like Cody; he had to job to Randy before and was used to it. It was only an occasional thing and it usually only happened at house shows, like it did tonight. She knew something else was bothering him.

"Cody, what's really bothering you," she urged on.

"Do I have to hear from Randy Orton in the ring that you have eyes for another man now?" he hissed.

She was taken back. That was different. She stood there just staring at him, not saying anything. She didn't know what to say really but just standing there in silence didn't make it any better.

"So it's true," he whispered.

He didn't really want to believe Randy Orton, of all people but the simple look on Becky's face said it all and he wasn't about to stay with a woman who wasn't going to stay committed to him.

"Fine, go fucking run off to be with this other man; I don't give a shit because, it's over Becky," he snapped before walking out of the locker room.

The slam of the door, made Becky flinch. What just happened? She didn't want it to be over; she really didn't but she couldn't bring herself to say anything either. So in the midst of her shock, she gathered her things and walked out of the locker room, in silence.

She stepped outside and then sighed after realizing she didn't have a ride to the hotel because she had ridden with Cody. She leaned back against the wall and dropped her bag so it set at her feet. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as well.

"Hey, Becky, do you need a ride?" a voice said to her left.

She peeked open her eyes to see Little Ted. Since when did he know her name? She nodded her head and gathered up her bag.

"Thanks," she commented as they walked to his rental car.

"No problem," he said as he opened the trunk and tossed his own bag in.

Becky smiled and tossed hers in as well then got into the passenger's seat as he got into the driver's seat.

"I know this is short notice, but do you want to catch a couple drinks at a bar close to the restaurant?" he asked with a glance over at her as he started to drive.

Should she really be going on a date with another man so quickly? Okay, so it wasn't a date but it was close.

"Sure," she agreed and ten minutes later, they were sitting at the bar with a beer in their hands and drinking away.

The night passed by quickly and soon it was 2 a.m., and the couple was drunk off their ass. Becky laughed as they stumbled out of the bar, his arm around her waist and hers around his.

"Little Ted, how are we going to get to the hotel? We're both too drunk to drive," she slurred as the walked down the sidewalk.

Ted smiled at the drunken diva. So maybe he wasn't as drunk as Becky but he was still under the influence.

"We can walk; it's not too far away," he told her.

"What about your car?" she asked, glancing back at it.

"It'll be fine," he shrugged as he continued to walk down the street with the diva.

Becky shrugged and walked alongside him. Five minutes later, they found themselves in the lobby of the hotel and were pressing the up button of the hotel elevator. The doors opened and they walked in and the doors shut a few seconds later. Ted looked down at the drunken diva and leaned 

down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around Ted's neck and deepened the kiss. The hotel doors opened at their floor.

"Your room or mine?" she whispered against his lips.

"Yours," he mumbled as they made their way to Becky's hotel room.

They stumbled against the door and Becky fumbled with the key but got it open finally and then pushed the door open and they both stumbled in. Soon there were clothes scattered all over the floor.

**-The Next Morning-**

Becky rolled over into where Cody would have been or where Ted should have been but nobody was there. She groaned with a hang over and placed a hand to her head and she opened her eyes and looked around the empty hotel room.

"Cody?" she shouted through the room.

No answer and then it all came back to her. He dumped her all because Orton opened his mouth that she had liked to watch Ted from afar and then the drunken night; the drunken sex with Little Ted. Little Ted. Where was he?

A sudden realization hit her that he had just wanted her for a one night stand and sometime between now and when she passed out, that he had left the room. She scrambled out of the bed and threw on some clothes. She threw her black hair up in a ponytail before she left her locker room and went to Cody's locker room and pounded on the door until he opened.

"I'm sorry," she said in a rush the minute he opened the door.

"You're sorry for what? Checking out other guys?" he muttered.

"I-I didn't mean to but it won't happen again," she said.

Cody looked at the diva standing in front of him and sighed. He shouldn't have dumped like that; it wasn't right and he still deeply cared for her. He grabbed her and pulled her into him for a hug. The hug lasted only a few seconds before he pushed her away from him.

"You smell like alcohol and sex," he said.

"What?" she said.

"You. Smell. Like. Sex," he reiterated for her.

"I'm sorry," she said again and looked down.

"It's too late," he said before shutting the door in her face.


End file.
